Flaky
Flaky is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends and a playable character in the False Alarm video game. Character Bio Flaky is a red porcupine whose quills are full of white flake-like dandruff, thus her name. She is one of the most popular characters in the series and has the identifiable personality of a very cautious and timid character. Flaky is often seen as a coward and very shy in many cases. However, Flaky's actions in both the internet episodes and the TV series go against this, as she has been brave and on several occasions saved her own life. Flaky is actually one of the kindest characters on the show, doing things like saving a baby bird in Take a Hike. She is often seen around Lumpy, Sniffles, Flippy, and Cuddles. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur. This is seen in Water You Wading For, Let It Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Her deaths tend to involve breathing problems, getting sliced up, burning, and getting eaten. Flaky seems to be somewhat mentally unstable, as seen in the episode Snow Place to Go. Near the end of the episode, she begins to go insane and treats a garden gnome as her companion, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. This is also seen in Without a Hitch, where she suffers from fear-induced hallucinations over the course of the episode, culminating in her stabbing Flippy in the eye in imagined self-defense. The episode Party Animal reveals that she is allergic to peanuts, as they give her a purple rash, big lips, and make her bloat up like a balloon. She is also prone to vomiting, usually triggered by her fear of heights and/or flying, as seen in Wingin' It. The fact that she is a porcupine often causes trouble - her quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of her quills, Flippy once even used her as a weapon to kill Cuddles with in Keepin' it Reel. They also sometimes lead to her being skinned, specifically in Class Act and Let It Slide, when she falls down a tight space, causing her quills to get caught on the way down, ripping her skin and fur off. When she comes out the other end, her muscles are exposed. Her excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she was given her own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble Cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is that whenever she runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her dandruff falls out. Flaky's first and fourth kills were done after she had been killed. In the episode Rink Hijinks, when Disco Bear carelessly pushes her, she falls onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In Party Animal, after she gets popped like a balloon by The Mole, her quills pin him to the wall. Her third kill is from Let It Slide, caused by Lumpy accidentally turning the water off on a water slide. She loses her quills all over the slide, separating it, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide. However, Flaky most likely did not cause Cuddles' death, as the screw popped out before Flaky even went down the slide. Flaky has also been shown to be close friends with Flippy, as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal, she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. However, her friendship with Flippy has led to her death several times because of his flip-outs. Interestingly, in Party Animal, Flippy does not kill Flaky, even though she instigated the flip-out and is right in front of him (though this may be due to the army code, which states that one cannot kill anyone who has absolutely no way of defending themselves, such as The Mole who is blind and the allergy-ridden Flaky). In Double Whammy Part I, her screams snap him out of one of his flip-outs. However, in Without a Hitch she is shown to be quite afraid of him. She has been killed many times, but survived in Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), Happy Trails Pt. 1, Something Fishy, Random Acts of Silence, Stealing the Spotlight (Debatable), From A to Zoo (Debatable), and The Chokes on You (Debatable). In the TV series, she survives The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part I, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. Gender Dispute Much debate has been raised about the true gender of Flaky. Several fans assume that Flaky is male due to her lack of a distinguishing feminine appearance; female characters tend to have long eyelashes, whereas Flaky has none. Series creator Rhode Montijo once stated that he initially created Flaky as a male, however, MondoMedia regards Flaky as a female character. Her true gender has caused much confusion; even the Happy Tree Friends website is ambiguous about this, but most of the creators and writers refer to Flaky as a female. This is most obvious in the DVD commentaries, where they regularly refer to Flaky as a "her", such as the commentary for And the Kitchen Sink. Some even see her quills as her having long hair, especially due to the dandruff and the way they respond to hair growth formula in Easy Comb, Easy Go. She also carries a flower suitcase in Wingin' It, and the episode description refers to Flaky as "her". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz5JomM0qww Some voice actors of the show are ambiguous about Flaky's gender, while others think she is female. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InwenfJedXQ&t=3m43s In Something Fishy, Flaky is seen trying to decide whether to enter the girls' or the boys' bathroom. So, despite being female, she may be gender-confused herself, which has further contributed to the ambiguity many fans feel about her. However, it should be noted that in the example above, she ultimately ends up going into the girls' room. On the official website, Flaky's gender was originally listed as "Female", but was later changed to "Unknown". Disco Bear is seen flirting with Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and in See What Develops, he shakes Flaky's hand and winks at her. However, this could have been Disco Bear simply grooving like he usually does. Flaky's gender was confirmed on April 28, 2012, on the Happy Tree Friends Twitter account, in reply to a tweet by @AngryBurdsNigga. She is also referred to as a "her" in some posts on the official Happy Tree Friends Facebook page https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=458616457493009 https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=460113367343318, and there is even a comment posted by the author in which they stated that "Flaky is a girl". It is also stated by the producers and voice actors during the commentary for the Third Strike Happy Tree Friends DVD that Flaky is, indeed, female. To add to the gender debate, some Blurbs like in Without a Hitch use both male and female pronouns, even in the same bubble. Flaky's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Phobias/Fears Flaky is considered the most cowardly character in Happy Tree Friends. She has a long list of fears, including: * Birds and/or chickens (ornithophobia and/or alektorophobia) -''' From A to Zoo *'Darkness (''achluophobia) -''' Without a Hitch (possibly) *'Dead Things (''necrophobia) -''' Snow Place to Go *'Driving (''amaxophobia) -''' Easy Comb, Easy Go *'Flying (''aviophobia) -''' Wingin' It *'Heights (''acrophobia) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Mime to Five *Flippy -''' Without a Hitch *'Rats (''musophobia or murophobia) -''' Out of Sight, Out of Mime *'Roller coasters (''coasterphobia) -''' The Wrong Side of the Tracks *'Skiing (''or possibly momentum) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *'Water (''hydrophobia or aquaphobia) -''' Let It Slide, Wipe Out! *'Sharks (''selachophobia) -''' Wipe Out! However, she may just have panphobia, which is the fear of everything. Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapeze Artist/Circus Performer - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Is hit by Lumpy with a car while hanging from a jungle gym. (Idol-induced) #Hide and Seek: Is strangled and hung from a wire by Flippy. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Burned to the bone by lava. #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Is murdered by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for puncturing their escape raft. (Death not Seen) #Rink Hijinks: Is shredded by Lumpy's floor waxer after being accidentally pushed by Disco Bear. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Is strangled and decapitated by Flippy. (Death not seen) #Let it Slide: Drowns in a pool after getting skinned. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Is sliced into cubes after flying through a chain-link fence. #Ski Patrol: Flies into, and is wedged in, a cliffside and gets crushed to pieces by a snowboard. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and later burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets hit by a chunk of wall while trying to cross the street. #Party Animal: Is popped by The Mole after bloating up like a balloon due to an allergic reaction to peanuts. #Who's to Flame?: Is impaled through the head by a klaxon. #Take a Hike: Is killed by an eagle. #Snow Place to Go: Mauled to death underwater by the orca (Death not seen) #Dunce Upon a Time: Is electrocuted and impaled by a fork while hiding behind a piece of toast in a toaster. #Mime to Five: Bisected in half by Cuddles' intestines vertically. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Is killed when an umbrella opens up in her mouth. (confirmed by Warren Graff) #See What Develops: Drowns in a flooded store. (Death not seen) #Idol Curiosity: Is devoured by flesh-eating flowers. #Aw, Shucks!: Has her head knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wipe Out!: Is eaten alive by seagulls after her head cracks open. #Wingin' It: Is killed by Godzilla at the end of the episode. (Death not seen, but her death was confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Wrath of Con: Is crushed by a collapsing building. #Without A Hitch: Is blown apart by a deploying airbag. #A Bit of a Pickle: Is sliced into three pieces by sheet metal siding. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by Lumpy's van. #Take Your Seat: Is impaled by a spring and crushed by a cinema seat. #Royal Flush: Is impaled through the head by a toilet plunger. #Breaking Wind: Has her skin and flesh burned off by Splendid's fart. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Is sliced horizontally in half by Flippy when he flips out. Debatable Deaths #This Is Your Knife: Is thrown into a campfire by Flippy while hiding in her sleeping bag. (Since she was still screaming when the episode ended) #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: Dies in a bus crash or is killed by a baboon. #Concrete Solution: Dies when bridge collapses. #The Chokes on You: Chokes on a doughnut. (Death not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is blown up by Flippy's bomb. (Debatable) #False Alarm Cover: Falls off a building. (Debatable and/or death not seen) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Dies from various things depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted, or getting lit on fire. #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when she hits one of Flippy's grenades with a baseball bat. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies the same death as in Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Gum. Seen in Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Is killed in a car explosion. #Lost Claws: Is sliced by ladder. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is skinned when she falls down a chimney. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya (Before death): ##Steps on a nail sticking out of a plank with both feet. ##Gets her arm stretched when she tries holding onto a branch in an attempt to stop herself as she is skiing down a large hill. #The Wrong Side of The Tracks: Vomits while stuck in an upside-down roller coaster cart. #Wipe Out: ##Runs into a coconut tree. ##Gets hit in the head by a coconut, exposing her brain. #Wingin' It: ##Vomits before she enters the airport. ##Vomits several times again in the plane's bathroom. ##Is bitten by a shark. #Party Animal: Suffers an allergic reaction to peanuts (twice), causing her to develop a rash and swell up like a balloon. (Before death) #Ipso Fatso: Gets hit in the head by one of Lumpy's detached arms. #Something Fishy: Has the flesh on both of her hands bitten off by Russell's piranha. #Without a Hitch: Is badly injured when she crashes her car. #The Chokes on You: Chokes on a doughnut, possibly dying. #Royal Flush: Damages her large intestine by defecating out Mr. Pickels. (Not seen, Before death) Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot #Fire Escape: Accidently splatters Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, and Mime. (If they bounce of her umbrella first) Survival Rate *Internet series: 29.16% *Breaks: 0% *TV series: 35% *Total Rate: 33.33% Trivia *According to Flaky's "Collect Them All" card, she is banned from balloon shops due to her quills. http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:4fk.jpg She also mentions on her MySpace that she is also banned from glass shops and party shops. *Flaky is the only main character who did not hurt anyone or get hurt in her debut starring role. Along with Cro-Marmot, this also applies to her first appearance. *Flaky's deaths tend to involve breathing problems, getting sliced up, getting skinned, burning, and getting eaten. *Flaky has the highest number of posthumous kills (her body killing someone after she is dead). *Flaky is the first character to die in Rink Hijinks, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, And the Kitchen Sink, Take a Hike, and Royal Flush. She is the last character to die in Boo Do You Think You Are?, This Is Your Knife, Without a Hitch, A Bit of a Pickle, and The Chokes on You (Debatable). *Flaky and Sniffles die in the first and last episodes of season 2. *If one counts Double Whammy as a finale (since its a two parter) Flaky and Russell would be the only characters to survive the first and last episodes of the TV series. *Flaky is one of the only characters to get killed by both sides of Flippy. The others are Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, and Shifty. *In the episode From A to Zoo, Flaky was scared of a baby chicken hopping towards her, giving the implication that she has a fear of birds. But in the episode, Take a Hike, Flaky was seen returning a baby eagle to its nest with no reservations, further implying that Flaky only has alektorophobia, which is the fear of chickens. *Flaky kills at least one character in every episode she stars in after Season 1. *Flaky is the only character to never survive an irregular episode. *Flaky survives in 11 out of the 48 episodes she appears in. *Flaky is the thirteenth character to die in the TV series. *The only TV episode she doesn't appear in is "Twelfth Night". *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, Mr. Pickels, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Flaky likes corn dogs, as can be seen in the episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part I. *In From A to Zoo and Take a Hike, every character can be heard humming the Happy Tree Friends theme song except for Flaky (possibly due to the fact that she is too nervous to sing). *The only characters to be killed by Flaky in episodes other then Class Act are Cuddles, Giggles (Debatable), Petunia (Debatable), Handy, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Flippy. *Without her Class Act kills, her kill count would drop from 58 to a 19. *Flaky is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of another character, the others are Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, Cuddles, The Mole, (Offscreen) Russell, and both sides of Flippy. *Flaky is considered a tomboy, as she seems to enjoy male-oriented or jock sports (her Smoochie is baseball-themed and she plays soccer with Cuddles in A Change of Heart). *Flaky is listed as a Gemini on her MySpace home page. *Flaky saw Lumpy naked in the original version of Let It Slide, but in the edited version, she was replaced with Giggles. *The only characters Flaky has killed without her dying first are Cuddles (Debatable), Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Flippy. *She is the first victim of Sniffles, Handy, and Good Flippy. She is also the first victim of Cuddles, Pop, and The Mole in the TV series. *Flaky's most frequent victim is Cuddles and Disco Bear. *Cuddles, Disco Bear, Handy, and The Mole are the most frequent victims of being jabbed by her quills. *Flaky seems to be a bit smarter than most of the other characters. Some examples include Water You Wading For, in which she knew better than to jump in the lake with animals, Wingin' It, in which she was the only character who realized Cuddles was dead and she successfully landed the plane, and Breaking Wind, in which she was the only character who sheltered herself from the tornado while everyone else stood in the open. *She is the only female character to survive her debut with no ill consequences (Petunia and Lammy both survived theirs but both received injuries.) *She appears in all of the first five TV episodes, and survives only two of them. *She is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes. The others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Flippy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime, and Lammy. *Originally in the episode Flippin' Burgers, she was going to be behind the grill instead of Petunia, which can be seen on the Second Serving DVD commentary. *She is the only female character who wears no clothing or accessories. *In all three of Disco Bear's starring roles in the TV series, Flaky (Debatable), Petunia, and Giggles all appeared and survived. *Flaky laughs nervously in almost every episode she appears in. *Most of her kills involve her sharp quills. *Flaky is one of three main characters whose first appearance, first death and first kill took place in different episodes. The other two are Cro-Marmot and Handy. *She, along with Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flippy, are the only characters who survived their debut episodes in both the internet and TV series. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Toothy, Cuddles, and Mime appear in all of her starring roles. Sniffles, Cuddles, and Mime die in both episodes. *Flaky was originally going to be called Corky. *A concept art of Flaky depicts her with visible ears. *She is the first character to break the fourth wall, as her eyes slowly dart towards the viewer as she laughs nervously in Water You Wading For. *So far, the only starring role she has survived is Water You Wading For. *Some fans believe that she is in a relationship with Flippy, despite how they have killed each other. ** Coincidentally, both times where they have killed each other were intentional (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Without a Hitch). *Flaky and Lammy are the only females who have yet to star in a Love Bites episode. *Flaky is the only character to be killed by Mr. Pickels without the help of Lammy. *Flaky is the character most paired up with other characters in fanart, possibly due to the fact that she is one of the only four females in the show. *Flaky is the only female character in the series who does not have eyelashes. *Flaky seems pigeon-toed at many times, usually when she is nervous. However, it will occasionally happen when she is not nervous, scared, or shocked, most noticeably in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, when she is walking with Cuddles to the roller coaster. *The only characters not to kill Flaky are Petunia, Russell, and Cro-Marmot. *Flaky was originally the girl scout in You're Bakin' Me Crazy instead of Giggles. *Flaky and Handy are the only two characters so far to be intentionally left alive by Fliqpy. Though Handy did get injured in By The Seat Of Your Pants, Flippy decided to leave him alive. *Flaky has psoriasis, a disease that involves flaking of the scalp. *She was one of the only three characters to survive the first ever TV episode. The other two are Disco Bear and Russell. *She is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Nutty, Mime, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot. *Flaky was purposely killed in the episode Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark because she was responsible for popping the inflatable raft. *Flaky has been called both a male and female in BlurB episodes, most likely to confuse people about her true gender. *Flaky is partially responsible for her own death in Wipe Out!, since she joined the surfing contest despite being hesitant to go in the water. *She and Splendont are the only red characters in the whole Happy Tree Friends franchise. But since Splendont is a member of the Ka-Pow! series, that makes Flaky the only red character in the main show. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Fluttershy, is similar to Flaky due to their timid and scared behavior. *The term "flaky" also refers to someone who has a tendency to back out of situations and to "flake out" of something means to wimp out, perfectly fitting Flaky's personality. *Flaky, along with Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Splendid are the only characters to not appear in season 4 at the moment. References zh:Flaky Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rodents Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Red Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:No Ears Category:No Tail Category:Hair Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Characters who wear no clothes